RWBY Spring festival
by troublingdeclan
Summary: A fun story involving the RWBY cast as they enjoy the Spring festival . This also my first story so sorry if it a bit odd. Please tell me if there is formating or grammatical errors


RWBY

Spring torment  
Chapter 1 announcement

It was a lovely spring morning the sun was bright the birds were singing and...

"RUBY GET UP WERE LATE!"

"WAW!" I yelled falling out of bed

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU DOLT!" Weiss said with her face panicked" Ruby you were supposed to set the alarm for today"

"What do you mean today Saturday." I said getting up from falling out of bed

"Yes but today the big announcement by the headmaster." Weiss said quickly getting Yang and Blake up

"Are sure it isn't about that food fight last week?"

"Ruby trust me it isn't about that stupid food fight with you and Nora." Weiss said getting into to her uniform

"But she started it she ate my pudding cup."

"It's a pudding cup I will get you another later after you get dressed in your uniform and we get to the lecture hall."

"Fine...but I want chocolate." I mutter to myself

So after getting dressed and ready, and waking up Blake and Yang we headed towards the lecture hall to see what was going on and what the big announcement was about.

It's amazing How much I changed since I got here. O in case you didn't know i'm Ruby Rose I'm leader of team RWBY, I'm also the youngest student her it sometimes scary but I got friends so it not to scary. I have Black she cool I don't know much about her and she doesn't talk much but she likes books and we have fun talking about cool stories but she did freak out when I ask about Ninjas of Love. I also have Yang my older sister she the reason I wanted to a huntress in the first place she use to read me stories about them when we were kids. She also really good at making friends so everyone knows her though it can be odd being ask to give love letters from guys who I don't know. Then there Wiess short of lied when I sad it wasn't scary she my friend but she still mean and when she yell I get nervous and say stupid thing and it's really awkward. But she still a good friend who care and saved my butt on many of occasions.

When we get there the place is packed but we were able to find Jaune's team JNPR

"It seam we weren't the only ones late this morning." I said greeting them

"WAAaa" Jaune scream it kind of sounded like a girl

"Hey we got here and they haven't started so that's good" Jaune said after getting startled

"Jaune are you alright?" Pyrrha asked

"Yeah, why?"

"well you are currently in my arms" Pyrha holding Jaune after he jumped backwards

"So how are you all" Pyrha asked

"Good sooo are you going to let go of Jaune or his he your new handbag" Laughing a littel

"oh. OH!" Pyrha turn as red as her hair drooping Jaune

"AWWWWWWWW"

"Sorry" Pyrha now still embarrassed holding Jaune

Just then I thought I herd something. It sort of sound like a...SLOTH?!

"GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!"Nora said in her most happy of voices

Ren fallowing behind her looking like he just ran a couple of miles.

"You okay Ren?" I ask half want to see if he alright half wanting to hear the newest of Nora's story.

"I'm alright Nora just wanted to get the the all you eat pancake breakfast. On the other side of the school. So we had to run to get here on time."

"Well you're here now and just in time looks like the announcement about to start."

Glynda walks to the mic on stage and clears her throat

"Good morning students today is a special day. We have been selected to hold this year spring festival."  
The lecture hall was filled noise from every one "alright festival time" " what should I ware" Maybe I could ask Yang to hang out at the festival.

"WOW guys this sounds awesome" I said to everyone

"Yeah the games" yang puts on sunglasses "I'm a wiz at the shooting gallery"

"There will probably be some good books and interesting performances"

"Also all the latest fashion" Wiess pulls out a Scheen credit card

"AND THE NEWEST WEAPONS" I squealed a tiny bit. " I can upgrade crescent rose with the latest mods.

"WOW WOW WOW guys I think you're missing the most important part of the festival " Jaune said while getting up from the floor

"What?" we all said in confusion

(Jaune looked at us and said) "The...FOOD!"

"THE FOOD!" we all were exited about this festival food always the best

"To explain everything is our headmaster professor Ozbine"

"Thank you Glyan. We have the honor to host this year spring festival at Becon Acadmy. It will be going on all this week so get ready we will be having guest come here Monday, so I want you to show them what Becon students are like. So no food fights!"

"Told you Wiess."

"Shut up Ruby."

"Every day the will be a new event going on, and ending with a tournament with the grand prize being 10,000 credits and your face will be on the front of Pumpkin Pete's marshmallow flakes cereal. So be ready and most importantly have fun you're only young for so long."

"WOW that seam like fun right Ruby"

"Right sis"

"I could be on my favorite cellar" Juane had the a smile that was bigger then any I ever seen a bit creepy but adorkable still

"Well guys lets get ready this week is going to be amazing" Yang holding us all together a little to tight though


End file.
